


What Was the Best Day of Your Life?

by holopansy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Frank's 25th birthday was the best day of his life.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	What Was the Best Day of Your Life?

_“What was the best day of your life?”_

………………………………………………………………………….

Frank wakes up on his birthday slowly, to the feeling of fingertips carding through his dark hair. He becomes aware of the soaked cotton underneath his mouth, the slow breathing beneath him, and the sound of Gerard’s heartbeat. He feels well-rested and content, and a little gross. 

“I’m sorry about your shirt,” he yawns, adjusting his face and moving it into dry land. 

Gerard chuckles. “You know I love your spit. Plus, you fell asleep early for once. I was not gonna jeopardize your sleep for a little bit of drool.” 

“Thank you, I do feel really good. What time is it?”

“Almost ten. I was about to wake you up. I was thinking we could take a shower, and have breakfast?” 

“I would love that,” Frank says. He sits up and brings Gerard with him, who has an arm still wrapped around his waist. They rise from Gerard’s bed and make their way to the bathroom quickly, Frank flipping on the bathroom light and fan as they enter. He lets go of Gerard’s hand to let him turn on the water and he begins undressing. He jumps in the shower before Gerard has even finished taking off his own shirt, and wets his hair. A few moments later, Gerard steps in, crowding Frank up against the shower wall, kissing underneath his jaw. His bare ass hits the cold tile and he hisses. 

“Gerarrrdddd! It’s coldddd,” he whines. “It’s my birthday, shouldn’t you be treating me like a God?” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll worship you right now.” 

Before Frank can get out a giggle, Gerard positions Frank directly in the path of the stream of water, and gets on his knees. Frank's surprise is short lived, and it's not long before he's shouting his pleasure and releasing into Gerard's warm, wet mouth. His birthday is really getting off to a great start, he thinks.

Gerard uses his grip on Frank’s thighs to pull himself back up onto his feet and Frank leans in to kiss him slowly. 

Gerard takes a step back and gives Frank the most brilliant smile he’s ever seen, full of adoration. He can’t help but smile back, running a hand down Gerard’s back to rest at the outer crease of his thigh. They stand in the shower for several moments, enjoying the heat and silence while their hands explore each other’s bodies gently as if it’s for the first time. When Frank’s stomach growls, they both laugh and finally begin washing themselves. 

“What do you want for breakfast? I can get you anything you want, or I can cook you something.” 

“As if I want anything other than Frankenberry cereal…okay and maybe some Starbucks.” 

They enter the kitchen together, and Gerard pulls out a bowl and spoon for Frank. He places it in front of him, then retrieves the cereal and milk. He pours the cereal and milk for Frank in his bowl and kisses him on top of his head, not minding the water that gets on his mouth from the still-damp hair. 

“I’ll be right back with your birthday treat. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Frank finishes his cereal and has a second bowl, because it’s his birthday and calories never count on your birthday or on halloween. But also, if calories don’t count on one of those days, does that mean that it cancels out and calories _do_ count? 

Frank is contemplating this double negative when the door opens, Gerard arriving with Starbucks and a full shopping bag. 

“What are you still doing at the kitchen table?” 

“Pondering double negatives.” 

“Yeah? And have you come up with a theory?” 

“Yes. That double negatives only work in grammar and math. Calories are not in the purview of double negatives.” 

“Wow look at my boyfriend using big words,” Gerard hands Frank his venti latte, and then takes a sip of his frappuccino. 

“How the fuck are you drinking a frappuccino right now? And why?” 

“Calories don’t count on halloween, and I run hot, you know that.” 

“Fair....give me a sip,” Frank makes grabby hands at the frappuccino. 

“Only because it’s your birthday.”

“Not because you love me?” 

“Nope. Only because it’s your birthday.” 

Frank takes a large sip of the mocha chip frappuccino, thinking about leaving lots of backwash but knowing Gerard would be the opposite of upset if he did so. He places the cup on the table as he watches Gerard take out two white bakery boxes from the shopping back onto the counter. 

“What kind of cake is it?” 

“Who said it was cake?” 

“I love cake, it’s cake.” 

Chocolate with vanilla frosting and coated in sprinkles.”

“You’re the best. Can we have it now?” 

“Well I bought you something else. I was thinking we could have the cake for dessert and these,” he opens the smaller bakery box, showing the contents to Frank. It’s Frank’s favorite smiley face cookies, but they all have fangs. “...we could have while we watch some horror movies.” 

“Oh my God, babe. I love them! Yes let’s do that.” 

Gerard goes back over to the counter and retrieves bags of chips, Frank’s favorite beer, and puts some popcorn in the microwave. After the popcorn is ready, Gerard joins Frank on the couch for a movie marathon. They watch House of 1000 Corpses, Scream, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and are halfway through Halloween when Frank’s phone alarm rings. His eyes blink several times to adjust to the bright light on his phone screen, and he is shocked to see it’s already 4 pm. 

“We gotta get ready!” 

Gerard yawns and stretches, slowly getting off the couch. They each head to the bedroom, and Gerard spends half an hour glueing on his fangs and painting Frank a corpse-white, complete with two bite marks on his neck. He’s deadly serious about the task, and dots fake blood on his fangs, opening his mouth to fake bite Frank’s neck, making sure the puncture wounds are consistent to the distance of his canines. Gerard may be lazy and messy, but when it comes to his art he is anything but. Frank loves that about him. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

“You.” 

Gerard blushes, and smiles back, not saying anything. 

They make their way to the kitchen, grabbing a large bowl and mixing Reeses, Almond Joys, 100 Grands, Twix, Snickers and Milky Ways into it. The bowl is placed on the coffee table in front of them, ready for trick-or-treaters. For dinner, they order some italian (Very ironic, which amuses Frank to no end), and they spend the rest of the night handing out treats to Spidermans, Cinderellas, and zombies between bites of the best chocolate cake Frank has ever eaten. 

After a very enthusiastic vampire/prey role-playing session that ends up with them both out-of-breath and satisfied, Gerard collapsed on top of Frank’s back, they call it a night and don’t even bother washing off their makeup. 

………………………………………………………………………….

Frank wakes up on his birthday slowly, to the feeling of fingertips carding through his dark hair. He becomes aware of the soaked cotton underneath his mouth, the slow breathing beneath him, and the sound of Gerard’s heartbeat. He feels well-rested and content, and a little gross. 

  



End file.
